


Meeting up

by GaneWhoo



Series: All the superfriends [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex meeting Barry, Danvers Sisters, Meeting the superfriends across the universes, Multi, geeks and nerds, multi universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “Who are those people again?”
[...]
“This is Barry Allen, Felicity Smoak, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, aka The Flash, Overwatch, Vibe and Killer Frost, although that last name is only temporary, they need to find a better one."





	

“Wait, wait, what?”

Alex blinked at the four persons standing in front of her. She then turned to face her sister and asked again, trying to keep her voice neutral “Who are those people again?”

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes before explaining for what felt like the hundredth time “This is Barry Allen, Felicity Smoak, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, aka The Flash, Overwatch, Vibe and Killer Frost, although that last name is only temporary, they need to find a better one. They are from earth one and I called them because we are dealing with a duo of evil aliens who have a crew of geniuses in computer and hacking technology, alien biology and general bio engineering for backup and in three weeks, we got nowhere.”

Alex took another glance at the gang of teenagers look alike and frowned before saying “Wait, Barry Allen, isn’t he the speedster that keeps showing up when I’m not around?” She arched an unimpressed brow when she realized the infamous The Flash was nothing more than a tall, lanky young boy with a plaid shirt and a matching pair of All Star Converses. He was smiling awkwardly, hands in the back pockets of his blue-jean and he seemed really uncomfortable.

“I don’t get it. What makes him so special?” She asked, focusing on her sister as she waited for an answer.

A whooshing sound answered her and then suddenly, she was holding a paper bag that smelled wonderfully good. She recognized the food without even opening the bag and she asked, not believing it “Wait. Is that from …”

“That place you like, in Chicago, yes.” Barry’s voice was raspy and low and it made her think of a teenager trying to molt into an adult. Kara was smiling, obviously very proud of her friend. Alex wasn’t quite convinced yet but she chose not to say anything.

“Supergirl. Care to explain why there is a gang of intruders standing in the middle of the DEO headquarters?” Hank’s voice was threatening and he came to stand next to Alex in his favorite posture, legs slightly apart and arms crossed on his chest, muscles showing everywhere.

“Oh look, they have a Diggle too!” The small blond girl said enthusiastically. Kara shook her head, trying to make the blond woman stop talking but of course it didn’t work. “Are you one of the DEO’s agents too?”

Hank arched a brow and replied “Miss, I am the director of this whole facility and I would very much know your identity, before I can decide if I should throw you in a cell for …”

“J’onn! These are my friends from another universe, I asked for their help on our current case. You remember Barry Allen, aka the Flash, I told you about him. Meet Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, his friends back in his city and Felicity Smoak is from a different city but she often works with all of them. They are all experts in their fields and frankly, we need them. It’s been three weeks and we are nowhere near to catch the alien or to identify the member of their back-up crew.” Kara cut short Hank’s menaces, annoyance echoing in her voice.

Their current case was exhausting and she became frustrated with every passing day without a lead. She even fought with Winn two days ago, she accused him of not being good enough to track a bunch of smartass teenagers playing with computers. Winn took it hard and since then, it was pretty cold between the two of them.

“Excuse me, is that the new model of the Lenovo IdeaCentre A720? I thought I had the latest version but this little gem here is far more advanced than mine. How fast can it run? Do you know what processors is it equipped? It seems to be more than one, I am totally impressed …” Felicity had moved to sit behind one of Winn’s desks and she was already using the computer, talking technological nonsense to everyone else in the room.

“Does she always talk like if all the other people around her had her technological knowledge?” Alex asked, crossing her arms on her chest, much like her superior.

Kara tilted her head on the side and she was about to answer when one of the Earth One member spoke. “Yes, she tends to get carried away when she is excited about something and it’s usually about technology.” He was rather short, with long dark hair and he was wearing a t shirt with a Star Wars pun on it. Cisco, if she remembered correctly. It was the first time he spoke since Kara started the presentations.

“Hey! What are you doing at my desk and who the hell are … wait. How did you manage to rewrite my algorithm, how long have you been working here, am I getting fired or something?” Winn came back from wherever he went before and he stood next to Felicity, who was shamelessly using his desk chair.

“Oh hi, I have no idea who you are but I have to tell you, that algorithm was very good! I didn’t see that level of mathematical science in a while. Don’t worry I didn’t rewrite it, I simply improved it. See, you entered too many parameters and therefore, it pins too much entry and it alters the relevance of the results. By suppressing some of the parameters and leveling the sensibility of some more important ones, you can have a lesser amount of number but, with a better relevancy. By the way, I really love the firewalls of this place, it was so challenging to break in!” Felicity typed something really fast on Winn’s keyboard and then she leaned back in the chair, slowly spinning to face a very impressed and awestruck Winn.

“Oh my god I love you.” Winn said in a whisper.

“I haven’t seen Winn so flabbergasted since the day he met Superman” Hank Henshaw said, absentmindedly. Kara made a face and groaned her disgust, making Alex laugh. Then, she remembered the last member of the Earth One gang and she turned to face the young lady.

“Caitlin, is it? Nice to meet you. Are you a computer nerd as well?” She asked, reaching a hand for the other woman to shake. She noticed the hesitation in Caitlin’s eyes just before she took her hand.  
It was cold as ice.

“Oh, are you cold or something? Your hand is like, frozen!” Alex asked, concern echoing in her voice. Then, she noticed the very high-tech cuffs around Caitlin’s wrists. She looked up and saw the sadness and fear spinning in the woman’s brown eyes.

“It’s okay. You’re what they call … a meta-human, right? We had a few here as well. In fact, the last time Barry was in National City, he helped put away two meta-humans. Livewire, who was kind of created by Supergirl, and Silver Banshee, who was born that way apparently. I wasn’t around but Kara told me all about how she teamed up with your speedy friend.” Alex said with a smile. Caitlin smiled in return, she seemed relieved.

“My name is Caitlin Snow indeed and it’s nice to meet you, Alex. To answer your question, no I am not a computer nerd, I leave that field to Cisco and Felicity. I am a doctor, a bio-engineer to be specific.” She smiled and Alex thought she was cute, in a deer caught in the light way.

“Really? That is my specialty as well, I usually monitor Kara when she’s out there trying to save the world but I also help catching aliens or bad guys, applying my science anytime it’s needed. Lately tho, I am more a DEO agent than a bio-engineer.” With a gesture of the hand, she invited Caitlin to follow her and she leaded the way to her lab.

“How does this work, by the way? You were trained to go out on the field after or before graduated … MIT? I don’t know if it’s the same system on this earth.” Caitlin asked, walking around in the lab with the eyes of a kid on Christmas eve. “I can’t believe how advanced you are. I could almost be jealous.”

Alex laughed and said “Your blond friend back in the main room seemed quite jealous yeah. And I was recruited by the DEO after my graduation.” She grabbed her tablet and gestured to Caitlin to follow her as she returned to the operation center.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she witnessed the scene going on in front of her.

Gathered in the middle of the circle of desk, everyone was passionately arguing about ...

“Star Wars.” Caitlin said, coming to a stop next to Alex. She sighed and added “We are in there for the long run, I hope you saw the saga.”

“You bet I have, but I know someone who hasn’t …”

“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME” It was a concert of voices but Barry, Cisco, Winn and Felicity were easy to distinguish. Kara looked like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, eyes wide open in surprise and a bit of shame too.

“You can’t be serious Kara. Are you telling me, are you SERIOUSLY telling me you never saw Star Wars’ original trilogy?” Winn sounded astonished by the news. Apparently, they made peace with each other but now it seemed endangered again. “Are you telling me that for all the time we’ve known each other, you NEVER got any of my Star Wars jokes. Any of them. Wait, no, when Superman was there and you needed to fix the L-Corp building … you recognized my references ...”

Kara groaned and muttered “Yeah, I’ve seen a video or two on YouTube, but that’s it. I’m more familiar with the new episodes, with Hayden Christensen and Ewan McGregor …”

“I can’t believe she never saw Harrison Ford in the role of Han Solo.” Felicity’s voice was filled with mock outrage.

“Wait, Harrison Ford? He asked Cat Grant on a date once, she told me to remind him she didn’t date older men, especially not when they are married …”

“You know someone who knows Harrison Ford?” Cisco’s voice was high-pitched and he was looking weird, like if he was about to pass out.

Alex laughed and said “We better join in before they eat her alive for that cruel lack of pop culture.”

Caitlin nodded and they walked up to the little crowd of nerds and geeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! 
> 
> Fluff and funny piece asked by @evilminion where Alex is finally meeting some of the superfriends coming from Earth One (the nerdy, geeky ones of course)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr **lost-your-memory**


End file.
